Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire au Paradis, quand tu t'endors près de moi?
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Vous êtes une star. Tout le monde m'a demandé comment s'était de manger avec vous ! Par contre, la moitié du service pense que vous êtes un vampire.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Ce soir, j'innove. Ceci est un Severus/Hermione ! Ecris quand je ne le devais pas, c'est-à-dire au travail ! (pour ma défense, j'avais pas de travail ^^) L'ironie, c'est que j'ai commencé un Snamione il y a presque un an…**

 **Commencée le 19/10/2017**

 **Terminée le 20/10/2017**

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire au Paradis, quand tu t'endors auprès de moi »_

 _Orelsan _ Paradis (pardonnez-moi, je n'écoute que ça depuis 3 jours, je suis tombée complètement sous le charme.)_

JOUR 1

C'était son 1e jour, et malheureusement, ses collègues de bureau ne mangeaient pas au restaurant d'entreprise. C'est donc seule qu'Hermione affrontait ses premiers pas dans la cantine. Cette dernière était pleine de monde, de gens heureux de se retrouver pour manger, en grande conversation. Aucun endroit où elle pouvait s'asseoir sans se faire remarquer, ou engager une discussion polie avec son/sa voisin(e) improvisé(e).

Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle vit une table vide, à l'exception d'un homme habillé de noir, cheveux longs attachés en catogan et air mal aimable sur le visage. Elle s'approcha du meuble et commença à s'asseoir timidement, quand elle se dit qu'il était particulièrement impoli de s'asseoir à sa table, mais éloignée de lui, comme s'il avait la peste. Alors, elle posa son plateau en face du sien, et attendit quelques secondes, pour voir si l'homme la chassait. Vu qu'il ne fit aucun mouvement, Hermione prit cela pour un assentiment et tira la chaise. Si l'homme resta imperturbable, ce ne fut pas le cas du reste de la salle, qui semblait effrayé que quelqu'un ne s'asseye là.

Elle releva les yeux, pour voir que l'homme n'avait pas bougé un cil, comme s'il était habitué. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit triste pour lui. Mais il semblait être du genre à repousser la gentillesse et à abhorrer la pitié alors elle se tut. A la place, elle dit avec un petit sourire « Apparemment, ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de vous. »

Mentalement, elle se gifla. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire ?

« Ceux sont des idiots. »

Tiens, l'homme parlait. Voix profonde de baryton.

«Je ne les connais pas personnellement, alors, pour cette fois, je me fierais à votre avis.

Hermione Granger. Petite nouvelle.»

« Severus Rogue. Pestiféré. D'ailleurs, c'est contagieux. Vous ne devriez plus vous asseoir ici. »

« Ça vous dérange ? »

« Ce qui est important, c'est que ça les dérange, eux. »

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ceux sont des idiots. Alors, je ne suis pas sûre ce qui est important pour eux soit réellement important. Alors je vous redemande, cela vous dérange-t-il si je m'assoie ici ?»

« Faites comme vous voulez. »

« Je prendrai cela pour un non. »

Elle commença son plat et ils mangèrent en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées.

JOUR 2

Elle s'assit timidement, vérifiant que cela ne le dérangeait réellement pas qu'elle le rejoigne. Ne voyant aucun refus, elle s'assit et lui proposa de l'eau en montrant la carafe.

« Vous êtes une star. Tout le monde m'a demandé comment s'était de manger avec vous ! Par contre, la moitié du service pense que vous êtes un vampire. »

Ce fût les seuls mots qu'ils prononcèrent du repas. Hermione respecta son silence et l'apprécia. Elle passait ses journées avec des gens qui ne faisaient que parler (et qui ne faisaient pas grand-chose d'autre honnêtement) alors, pouvoir plonger dans ses pensées sans être interrompue était reposant.

JOUR 3

Il n'était pas là. Pourtant, elle ne dérogea pas à la règle (qui ne datait que de trois jours auparavant, mais elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis des semaines). Elle s'assit à la même table et mangea en silence, n'écoutant pas les murmures des rumeurs autour d'elle.

JOUR 4

Quand elle arriva, il était à nouveau à sa place. Elle souffla de soulagement. Bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de conversation, elle préférait manger en face de lui, plutôt que de manger seule avec les commérages comme seule compagnie. Elle aurait aimé lui demander la raison de son absence mais elle pensait qu'il n'apprécierait pas cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de dire : « Heureuse de vous retrouver. ». Il hocha la tête et ils se mirent à manger.

JOUR 5

Elle était déjà assise quand il arriva. Elle pensa qu'il en aurait peut-être marre d'elle et qu'il fuirait à une autre table. Mais non, il s'installa en face d'elle, comme ces derniers jours. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, ses collègues l'ayant énervée dans la matinée. Elle ne décrocha pas le regard de son déjeuner.

JOUR 6

On était lundi. Elle avait la sensation d'être là depuis des mois alors que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine. Elle s'assit en face de Severus et se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de cet homme.

« Je m'en veux de vous poser cette question que maintenant mais quelle est votre profession ici ? »

« Je suis chimiste. »

« Vraiment ? Moi aussi, à l'étage 4. Avez-vous lu l'article sur le changement benzoïque à l'état cristallisé ? Cela s'annonce prodigieux ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu. »

Hermione ne put retenir un petit son de déception. Elle avait cherché à en parler avec ses collègues mais elles étaient plus intéressées par la couleur de cheveux de Cynthia (mais qui est Cynthia ? Mystère) que par la chimie. Elle adorerait pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un mais personne ne semblait aussi férue de sciences qu'elle.

« Je l'ai écrit. »

Elle se figea, la bouche entrouverte et la fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et ses lèvres. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller et elle reposa son couvert.

« Accepteriez-vous de m'en parler ? »

« C'est de la chimie de haute-volée. »

« Justement. »

La réplique tira un micro-sourire à Severus Rogue, qui commença son exposé. Il se satisfit de son attention et fut secrètement impressionné par les questions et l'esprit d'analyse que possédait sa camarade.

Ce jour-là, le cuisinier dut les forcer à partir du restaurant.

JOUR 7

Elle rejoignit la table d'un pas rapide, voulant reprendre leur conversation avortée de la veille, quand la fin de l'heure de pause avait sonné. Elle posa un peu brutalement son assiette et s'assit, regardant avec avidité son collègue. Celui-ci, amusé, reprit son explication là où il l'avait arrêté la veille.

Ce jour-là aussi, le cuisinier dut les mettre dehors.

JOUR 8

Elle avait pris un sandwich et un dossier avec des recherches et ses questions. Il la regarda arriver, un micro-sourire aux lèvres et repris son exposé, répondant à ses questions et lui donnant des informations supplémentaires.

Ce jour-là aussi, le cuisinier dut aussi les mettre dehors.

JOUR 9

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le bâtiment de sciences. Après trois jours consécutifs à être poussé vers la sortie à la cantine, ils décidèrent de profiter du beau temps et achetèrent un sandwich pour le manger au parc. Leur sujet initial était épuisé mais ils discutèrent d'autres recherches.

Ce jour-là, ils arrivèrent un peu en retard au travail.

JOUR 10

Des manipulations importantes la forcèrent à manger rapidement. Ca laissa tout juste le temps à Severus de lui demander si elle voulait participer à ses recherches. Elle accepta avec plaisir avant de l'abandonner avec regret.

JOUR 11

Ils ne rejoignirent pas la cantine ce lundi-là. Ils mangèrent un sandwich ensemble, en attendant de reprendre leurs recherches. Ils quittèrent tard ce soir-là, finalement mis à la porte par le gardien de nuit.

JOUR 12

Elle ramena les restes de lasagnes, assez pour deux personnes. Elle argumenta que manger en travaillant ne devait pas signifier mal manger. Il lui assura qu'il ramènerait le repas du lendemain. Elle accepta avec plaisir. Ce soir-là aussi, le gardien de nuit vint les mettre à la porte.

JOUR 13

Ils mangèrent une quiche, ramenée par Severus. Ils discutèrent de leurs débuts, comment ils en étaient arrivés à étudier la chimie. Elle trouva l'histoire de cet homme tout à fait passionnante. Ce soir-là aussi, le gardien vint leurs signifier qu'ils devaient s'en aller.

JOUR 14

Ils ne mangèrent pas ce midi-là. Leurs recherches semblaient aboutir à quelque chose et la frénésie ne laissait pas de place à la faim. Quand dans la soirée, leurs résultats se confirmèrent, portée par un élan qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser avant de se reprendre et de s'en aller.

JOUR 15

Hermione mangea seule à la cantine. Severus ne s'était pas montré au laboratoire.

JOUR 16

Hermione mangea seule à la cantine. Le matin, elle espérait voir Severus, pensant que le week-end pourrait lui avoir porté conseil. En effet, il vint au laboratoire mais il eut des mots très durs envers elle. L'après-midi, elle retourna au quatrième étage, comme lors de ses premiers jours.

JOUR 17

Hermione mangea seule. Elle envoya violemment promener une collègue qui vint l'aborder pour avoir des ragots, sous couvert d'inquiétude. Elle était légèrement irascible et devint comme pestiféré. Severus avait raison le premier jour, cela semblait être contagieux.

JOUR 18

Hermione ne rejoignit pas la cantine ce midi-là. Elle tenait dans sa main fermée, un papier chiffonné et roulé en boule. Elle alla acheter un sandwich et retourna dans le parc où elle avait mangé des jours auparavant avec Severus. Cela semblait être il y a des semaines. Une fois assise sur « leur » banc, elle reprit la boule de papier et la lissa tant bien que mal. Elle relut encore et encore ces mots : « Soirée en l'honneur de Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger pour célébrer la réussite des recherches ».

JOUR 19

Hermione amena son repas pour éviter à avoir à descendre à la cantine et pour pouvoir avancer sur son travail. Elle mit le reste de son plat à la poubelle. Les lasagnes n'avaient pas le même goût sans Severus.

JOUR 20

Hermione ne mangea pas au travail. Elle retourna chez elle, ayant pris son après-midi. Ce soir, elle allait être scrutée par des dizaines de personnes et elle ne voulait pas se sentir empotée. Et surtout, Severus serait là. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais, elle s'apprêta, avec minutie. Elle revint à 20 heures sur son lieu de travail, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se souvenir du nombre de fois où elle avait quitté cet endroit tard le soir, en compagnie de Severus. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et elle sentit les regards sur elle. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction et alla se chercher une flûte de champagne. Il y eut des danses, quelques rires. Elle renoua un peu de lien avec ses collègues, appréciant malgré elle de ne plus être seule. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Severus du regard. Il finit par entrer dans la pièce, ses cheveux relevés dans un catogan plus soigné qu'à l'ordinaire. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume le seyait à merveille, loin de sa tenue de chimiste qu'ils appelaient, entre eux, robe. Leurs regards s'attrapèrent et ils ne purent les décrocher pendant quelques secondes. Mais Severus se détourna et Hermione se sentit à nouveau seule.

Il y eut un moment gênant où ils furent appelés sur l'estrade. La première fois depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Mais dans l'ensemble, Hermione essaya de profiter de la soirée, malgré son cœur lourd.

Elle partit vers minuit. Alors qu'elle attendait son taxi devant le bâtiment, serrant autour de ses épaules son gilet, elle fut rejointe par une compagnie qu'elle avait cherchée toute cette semaine et qui l'avait fui.

« Tiens, ma présence ne vous rebute plus. »

« Vous étiez très en beauté ce soir. »

Malgré elle, une partie de ses griefs fondirent à l'entente de cette voix de baryton.

« Vous aussi. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, étonnée d'entendre de tels mots dans cette bouche.

« J'ai eu peur. Ça n'excuse rien mais vous êtes la première femme assez folle pour m'approcher depuis des années. Mais je n'aurais pas dû vous repousser ainsi. Encore moins vous lancer de telles horreurs au visage. Je suis réellement désolé. Et je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus jamais me parler. Mais, je dois tout de même vous demandez : accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi, un soir ? Pour me faire pardonner ? »

« Accordée. Nos repas m'ont manqué. »

« Moi aussi. Ainsi que nos discussions. »

Ils restèrent un moment, tournés l'un vers l'autre, à s'observer, comme se repaissant de ses traits qu'ils n'avaient pas pu contempler ces derniers jours.

« Votre taxi est arrivé. »

Tel un gentleman, il lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il resta à la regarder jusqu'à ce que le taxi tourne au coin de la rue.

 _Plus jamais le gardien de nuit n'eut à les mettre à la porte. Pourquoi seraient-ils restés au travail alors qu'ils pouvaient rentrer ensemble dans ce qui était devenu leur foyer ?_

 _Ils restèrent les pestiférés du service. Mais ils étaient à deux. Alors rien d'autre ne comptait._

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'aime beaucoup avoir vos retours !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
